Can I Go On?
by JessRobStar
Summary: Cammie is just a normal girl, living with her mother after the terrible tragic death of her father, Can she deal with the guilt of her Father's passing? Can she handle her ex returning? and maybe dealing with a new found lover?


Chapter 1.

Cammie sighs as she looks at herself in the mirror, dark circles surrounding her eyes. She reaches for her makeup supply, grabbing for the concealer as she dabs on the dark circles around her eyes, she looks at the mirror giving a small smile as she smears some lip gloss on her lips. She looks back up at herself again. "Simple, just simple. Who cares if Macey doesn't approve?" she mutters to herself. When she looks down at herself, she sees she's wearing just a plain auburn coloured sweater, her owl necklace dangling down her chest. She looks down at her tight light blue jeans and smiles at herself. "This year's going to be alright" she mumbles.

Quickly glancing at her phone, she sees three messages, one from Bex, and two from Macey. Deciding to read Bex's message first.

_Hey, don't want to ruin your first day, but figured I should be the one to tell you. Josh is returning to Roseville High-Bex._

Or maybe not.

Sighing, Cammie decides to ignore the messages from Macey as she heads for the bathroom sink, quickly brushing her teeth. Heading down the corridor, Cammie meets with her mother, who is fixing up herself some fruit salad.

"Hey Cams, have a nice day at school alright? Keep your chin up. That's the tradition of a Morgan" her mother says giving her a kiss on the forehead as Cammie slings her bag over her shoulder and walks out the door. She puts one foot in front of the other, as thoughts emerge of her father.

_*Flashback*_

"_Dad, slow down. Mum isn't going to kill you for being late with the groceries" Cammie says._

"_Yeah but honey, remember? Josh is coming over for dinner we can't exactly just leave him waiting can we?" Dad says sighing._

"_I guess, just be careful Dad" I say as we keep driving along._

"_I love you Camster" Dad says smiling back at me and the next thing is completely unexpected as a Ute plummets into the side of them._

_*End of flashback*_

Cammie shudders at the memory as she continues walking, holding the owl necklace her father gave to her. Approaching the school, she sees Bex, Liz, and Macey, she walks towards them managing to keep a smile on her face. "Cammie, hey how are you?" Bex says.

"Yeah, pretty good" Cammie manages as she pulls Liz in for a tight hug.

"Good too see you Liz" she mumbles into Liz's ear.

"Macey" Cammie says as Macey gives her a small smile.

"Well even though you didn't reply to any of my messages this morning on what to wear, I'll manage to forgive you. But honestly, you could of picked that cute dress I bought for you a few weeks ago, you wouldn't of looked so bland" Macey says as Cammie forms a small smile on her face.

"Missed you too Mace" she says. The warning bell rings signalling for the students to go to their lockers and grab their stuff. Cammie and Macey walk together towards there lockers as its in alphabetical order they are usually quite close to each other.

Cammie stuffs her bag in her locker, and grabs out the timetable from her pocket. History.

"Great" Cammie mumbles to herself, none of the girls were in Chemistry she'd have to be stuck with Grant, sigh. She gives Macey a tap on the shoulder, as Macey turns around giving her a warm smile as she heads to class.

Cammie keeps her head down, as she carries her folder and pencil case and suddenly she bumps into someone. She looks up and turns to see Josh standing there.

"Cammie" Josh says simply.

"What do you want Josh?" she asks anger shown in her voice.

"Can we talk, afterschool maybe?" he asks as Cammie just shakes her head.

"Leave me alone Josh" she mumbles.

_*Flashback*_

_My eyes flutter open as I look around and see Josh sitting in the arm chair._

"_Cammie, hey" he says as Cammie smiles._

"_How long have I been out?" I ask as Josh sighs._

"_Three days" he says as I nod casually._

"_Where's Dad?" I ask worryingly, as I look down at myself seeing only a few scratches and bruises._

"_He's dead. Because of you" Josh says, leaving me there alone._

_*end of flashback*_

Cammie heads towards her class, taking a seat down next to Grant.

"Where were you last night and this morning?" Cammie asks questionably as Grant just shrugs.

"Nick's place, Heard Josh is back" Grant replies looking up into Cammie's eyes.

"Yeah I know, I ran into him this morning" Cammie says as Grant sighs loudly.

"I'm going to beat the living crap out of him I swear-" Grant says but doesn't finish his sentence before the bell rings.

"Hello Class, my names Miss Dabney and I'll be teaching you history, but first id like you to meet the new student, Zachary Goode" she says a large smile forming on her face as Cammie looks over at the boy standing next to her. He was quite tall, about 6'0, dark brown hair, green eyes, and a muscular body. All the girls were drooling. Besides Cam.

Zach takes a seat next to Grant, two spots away from Cammie as she listens into their conversation.

"So hey, I'm Grant. Where are you from man?" he asks as Zach sighs.

"New Jersey, Zach by the way" he says gazing over at Cam who changes her focus back to Miss Dabney who's talking about World War 2. Cammie continues focusing on the board as Ms Dabney starts talking about the assignment. "So today class, I know it's the first day of school, but I really want to get you started on this assignment, you are to pick one of the conflicts in any of the world wars and research it. You will be working in three's, chosen by me and you'll be presenting to the class in exactly two weeks, so let's begin" Miss Dabney says as Cammie lets out a sigh, wishing they could choose their own groups and knew she was going to be stuck with someone like Tina who did no work and would make you do it all, or a guy like Zach Goode, a douche. Miss Dabney continues calling out names, until there was only three left. "Zach, Cammie and Grant you'll be working together" Miss Dabney says smiling as she gives Cammie a smile. Grant Zach and Cammie all exchange glances.

The bell rings for the end of class "I want every group to have a topic chosen by next class" Miss Dabney says as the students leave the class. Zach walks alongside Cammie.

"I'm Zach" he says looking over at Cammie smirking who nods.

"Figured that one from the introductions, I'm Cammie" she says tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as Zach just smirks. "No need to be rude, Cammie" he says smirking as Cammie just rolls her eyes. "Whatever, I'll catch up with you and Grant later to talk" Cammie says professionally.

"Oh but Cammie, I need someone to show me around" Zach says giving her puppy dog eyes as Cammie rolls her eyes again. "Ugh, you're lucky that I'm a nice person, and will do things for a player like you" she says as Zach looks taken aback. "Who said I was a player? What makes you even think I am? You've known me for two minutes, Cameron"

"Two minutes and I already don't like you" Cammie says walking off.

**So what did you guys think? I know, I know there wasn't much Zammie, but be patient! Please take the time to review, it will literately make my day **** And also feel free to pm me any ideas or anything you have for my story! (BTW THIS WILL NOT BE A REPLICA OF CAN I LOVE YOU FRANCHISE!) Well thanks guys, stick around for the next chapter, I'll probably update tomorrow! **


End file.
